The Right Thing
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys, this is just a post-finale one-shot. i could make it longer, depending upon what you guys think. This is about a conversation that takes place between Amy and Ben and she asks him if he thinks she did the right thing. Reviews/ feedback are appreciated, I'm new at this and would like to improve with you're help.
1. Chapter 1

"Amy?", Ben said smiling as he walked toward the brunette. He knew, she'd never go through with it.

Amy looked up, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with Ben right now.

As Ben walked closer, he could see that Amy had been crying. He stopped smiling and took a seat next to her.

"What happened?" Ben asked, trying to not be so pushy.

"Oh, you know what happened, I couldn't go through with the wedding. You were right all along, you can gloat now." Amy looked away from Ben, he was the last person she wanted to see.

" I'm sorry. I know I've been a pain in the ass, this past year mostly because I'm just so in love with you. I know that's not an excuse. I know break ups can be hard, I'm still trying to get over mine. " Amy was now looking at Ben. He actually seemed like the Ben she used to know, for the first time in as long as she could remember.

"I didn't know your flight was tonight. I'm gonna go, I know you want to be alone right now. If you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you, as a friend, if that's what you want. "

Ben starts walking away, but Amy stops him. "Wait, as annoying as you've been this past year, you're someone whose always understood me, been in my corner, somehow understood my reasons for doing things, even before I understood them. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Ben didn't say anything for a few minutes, trying to think hard about how to answer the question. He finally looked up, looking into the girl's hazel eyes, the eyes that had made him fall in love with her.

" Amy, you're a great mother, despite being a teen mother, you've been so amazing with John. You've done everything in your power to give him everything he needs, you always put him first. You're entitled to go fulfill you're dreams, if you're educated, you can provide for John, the way he deserves ; And as much as I hate to say it, Ricky is a wonderful father, he'll take good care of John."

Amy smiled. "What about not going through with the wedding? Do you think that was the right thing?"

Ben smiled, " I don't think I'm the best person to answer that but, I think you did the right thing. Not because I want to be with you, but because you deserve to be madly in love with whoever you marry. Hell, even Ricky does. As far as getting married for John's sake is concerned. Kids know when their parents are unhappy. I think it would be better for John to be raised by two parents who love him and are friends with each other, rather than two parents who are married but are unhappy and keep fighting."

"Thank you Ben, for understanding."

"I'm always going to be there for you Amy, always."

Amy hugged Ben, glad to have her friend back. She tried pushing away the memory of Ricky asking her if she was madly in love with Ben. To be honest, she didn't know, but she was ready to find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

As luck would have it, Amy and Ben were on the same flight. Ben swore he had nothing to with it but Amy didn't believe him. Ben figured, that now that they were on the same flight, they might as well sit together, so he pulled a few strings and got Amy's ticket bumped up to first class.

They spent the whole flight talking about everything and nothing. It almost felt as if the past four years had never happened. That just for a couple of hours, Amy could start over, see what life would've been like if she hadn't gotten pregnant, a life she would've had with Ben ; but Amy knew that she could never really start over and she didn't want to, she loved John.

Once they landed in New York, Ben asked Amy, " Do you want to grab something to eat? I know this great place that serves the best wings."

Amy was hesitant, she didn't know if she should be spending so much time with Ben right after her break up, but it felt good to know that despite everyone thinking she was a horrible person, there was someone who loved her and understood. Plus she was starving. "Sure." Amy said, smiling.

Ben smiled and hailed a cab and they were on their way. Once they got their food, they ate in silence for a few minutes.

Amy looked up at Ben and said, "Ben how did we get here?" She only realized that she'd said that out loud, after seeing Ben's confused expression.

Ben just looked at Amy for some time. " Well, we met and we fell in love, by the time I found out you were pregnant I was already too in love with you to care. It didn't matter, it doesn't even matter now. I always hated that Ricky was the father, I thought that maybe by marrying you, taking care of you and John, that would go away. Of course, it didn't. My love for you was always more than my jealousy toward Ricky, so I tried to not let it bother me. But when John was born and Ricky used to be over at your house, to see John, it just started getting to me and with the pressures of being a mother, you went further and further away from me. I thought you loved Ricky, you'd start loving him even if you didn't then. I started wondering, where I figure into all of this. I started doubting if, our love for each other was enough. So I went to Italy and met Maria and we broke up. It took me two failed relationships, one failed marriage, losing a baby and almost burning down a school to realize that you were all I really wanted. While I was off figuring out, how I felt about you, you realized what you felt for Ricky and Ricky realized what he felt for you."

Amy didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. They just ate in silence for the rest of the night.

They reached their apartment building and Ben helped Amy with her things.

After they'd gotten all of Amy's stuff into her new apartment and Ben started to leave, Amy said suddenly." I know we've had a lot of ups and downs over the past four years, gone through things I wish we didn't but I want you to know that I'm really glad you're here Ben. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. Even though it took you two failed relationships, one failed marriage, almost burning down a school and being borderline stalkerish to be here, I'm still glad you're here."

Ben just laughed and he and Amy hugged and said goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of summer school. Ben woke up with a phone call. "Good morning Ben", Leo Boykewich said happily on the other end.

"Good morning dad." Ben said sleepily.

"How are things over there, have you and Amy settled in?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I helped Amy move all her stuff in the day we landed and I moved in the next day." Ben said trying to wake up.

" I hope you aren't troubling Amy." Leo said, suddenly serious.

"Why would I be troubling Amy?" Ben asked a little irritated.

" Well Benjamin, you haven't kept your feelings toward the girl secret and you haven't shied away from changing flight schedules to express them to her. All I'm saying is give her some space, she just went through a break up, she's away from her son. This is a tough time for her." Leo said gently, trying not to offend Ben.

"I haven't been that vocal about my feelings toward her, I just thought it was important for me to tell her that she shouldn't marry Ricky, just to do the 'right thing.' Ben said defensively.

"Benjamin, you and I both know the reason why you didn't want Amy to marry Ricky was not because she wouldn't be happy, but because you thought she should have ended up with you, because you were there when Ricky wasn't." Leo said, now starting to get irritated with his son.

" Well, I was there when Ricky wasn't and I feel like Amy and I never really got a real chance." Ben said, starting to get out of bed.

" Look Ben, I don't know whether or not you and Amy are meant to end up together. What I do know is that , you've been coming on a little too strong with Amy this past year and this is the last time, you should come on strong. The girl is going through a break up, she's lost and vulnerable and you shouldn't take advantage of that. You should back off." Leo said.

" I'm not taking advantage of anything, dad. But I'll back off." Ben said, as he picked out his clothes for the day.

"I really hope you will, Benjamin. Have a good first day of school. Bye, I love you." Leo said.

" Bye dad, I love you too." Ben said hanging up.

Once both of them were ready, Ben and Amy were ready, they shared a cab to college, both nervous about their first day, their new life.

As the day went on and Ben and Amy both attended their own respective classes, barely seeing each other.

As Ben walked out one of his classes, he spotted Amy in the hallway and he called after her, "Amy!"

Amy turned back to see who was calling her, seeing ben she stopped. "Hi Ben, how's your day going?"

"Not bad. What about you, how's your day going?" Ben asked.

"Mine too, but the classes are really tough, I don't know how ill manage." Amy said.

" Oh, You'll manage, don't worry about it. Plus it's just summer school." Ben said, trying to be reassuring.

" You remember what happened the last time I took summer school lightly right? I spent my time in the counselor's office, doing my homework and that was just high school." Amy said, remembering the memory.

" So maybe it wont be the easiest thing, but I'm sure you'll manage." Ben said, smiling.

Amy just smiled back.

"Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight?" Ben asked. Seeing Amy's hesitation, Ben quickly added, " it's not a date, it's just dinner. It's been repeatedly been brought to my attention that I was nothing short of a stalker last year and I get that this is a time where you need to figure out who you are and what you want and you'd want to do that alone. The last thing you'd want to think of right now is, a relationship and I'm not gonna ask you to. So until you reach a place, where you're ready to consider something more, I could really use a friend."

"Dinner sounds great." Amy said smiling.

"I'll pick you up around seven?" Ben asked.

"Sounds good." Amy said walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben went to picky Amy up at her apartment at seven sharp. He knocked on the door, Amy opened the door and Ben could tell she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked worried, taking a seat next to her on her couch.

"I just got off the phone with Ricky." Amy said sniffing, reaching for a tissue from her coffee table.

"Is everything okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, everything is okay. We had another fight. I just don't know how we're gonna make this work Ben." Amy said, looking at Ben.

"Don't worry, you guys will figure it out and I'm sure your parents and Ricky's parents would be happy to help you guys out." Ben said, giving Amy a reassuring smile.

" But what if we cant? I love John, more than anyone in this world, but this is what I've always wanted. My dream was always going to college in New York. I had a plan, before band camp anyway. I just don't know what to do, because I don't want John and Ricky to resent me for being here but I don't want to resent them for not being able to fulfill my dream." Amy said.

"I know you love John and you're a great mother. Just because you had John, it doesn't mean your dreams aren't important anymore, it just means it'll be harder to achieve them. I know that people have been hard on you, about leaving and not marrying Ricky but that doesn't mean they wont help you." Ben said.

Amy had stopped crying, starting to feel better.

Ben continued, now putting his hand on Amy's, " You and Ricky weren't together for the first year of John's life and sure there were ups and downs but you made that work. You both can be better parents and better people, if you're happy. I know being in New York makes you happy and you should have no apologies about that. Ricky wanted to go to college and work and he got to do everything he wanted and you supported him. Now its your turn for you to get what you want and for him to support you ."

"But we were in the same state, it was different." Amy said.

"Amy, you've made it through so many tougher things. You and Ricky both have. You stayed in high school and still raised a wonderful little boy. And now you're in college, nothing can be as hard as those things. This is a piece of cake, you just need to figure out a system and you're going to be just fine."

"Thank you Ben, for always knowing what to say." Amy said, hugging Ben.

Amy checked her phone to check the time. " Oh my god, we lost track of time, it's already 8:30. I'm sorry Ben, did we miss our reservation?."

"Yeah we did, but that's okay." Ben said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ben." Amy said apologectially.

Ben just shrugged and said, "It's okay, it's just dinner, we can order a pizza."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Ben said smiling.

They spent the rest of the night eating pizza and talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben and Amy got closer over the next couple of week, they spent every free minute together. It felt like old times, like they were back in their freshman year of high school, everything still new and alien.

But today was different, Ben was being distant, Amy tried to ask what was wrong but Ben always just made an excuse to leave . So, Amy decided to give Ben some space, figuring that he was probably going through something.

Ben and Amy usually had dinner together but today Ben had plans to eat dinner with Adrian tonight, so Amy decided to stay in and order a pizza.

Amy was sound asleep when she heard a knock on her door. It was only after the person had knocked a couple of times that Amy realized it wasn't a dream and woke up. She looked at her phone to check the time, her phone's clock read 11:15PM. Amy wondered who would come by her apartment so late, as she got out of bed to open the door.

"Ben? Is everything okay?" Amy asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Everything's fine. I'm sorry to have woken you. I just wanted to apologize for being so distant today." Ben said, nervously.

" That's alright Ben, why don't you come inside." Amy said moving aside, to let Ben into her apartment.

"Do you want something to drink?" Amy asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"No, thanks." Ben said smiling as he took a seat on Amy's couch.

Amy smiled and took a seat next to Ben. Looking at him, she asked "So why were you so distant today?"

"Today would've been Mercy's second birthday. That's why I went to dinner with Adrian." Ben said sadly, looking at his lap.

"I'm so sorry Ben." Amy said putting her hand, on Ben's.

" I really thought I was starting to move on with my life, but I Just saw the date and it hit me. It was like I was hit with a new wave of grief. I wanted to talk to you about it but I just didn't know what to say, or how to say it. So, I called Adrian, I figured she'd need someone to talk to." Ben said.

"I'm so sorry Ben." Amy said apologetically.

"When it happened, I just didn't know what to do, how to react. I just thought that maybe if I could help Adrian, I could somehow fix what happened to us, that somehow maybe that would maybe give Adrian and me a chance. I kept telling myself that I had to be there for Adrian first and I'd help myself later. I tried therapy, but nothing helped. I just felt broken and I didn't want to deal with it. I thought going to school and going back to my old life, would help but it didn't. Nothing really did." Ben said looking at Amy.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend to you Ben." Amy said looking into Ben's eyes now.

"You were a very good friend to me Amy, that time, all I wanted was to help Adrian and you helped me do that, there were days when you were the only one who helped me."

Amy had tears in her eyes. She just didn't know what to say to Ben, to make it better for him. So she just listened to Ben, he'd always been there for her, it was her turn now.

"I'm so sorry Ben, for everything. I just wish there was a way I could help you." Amy said.

"You're helping me, just by being here. Somehow being able to talk to you about it, makes the weight lighter." Ben said.

Amy smiled at Ben and hugged him. Everyday, he seemed more like the guy she fell in love with. Somehow seeing Ben in pain, made her heartache. He was just such an amazing guy, he always stood by her, even on the days everyone left her side, he was always there. He never let her feel alone. She didn't know what she'd do without Ben and she didn't want to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy was on the phone when Ben entered her apartment. Ben came by her apartment every morning, so they could go to college together. They first thought about meeting in front of their building but Amy was almost always late, so Ben started coming to her apartment instead.

Amy gestured for Ben to take a seat. Once she was done, she turned to Ben and said," Sorry about that, that was Ricky. He and John are coming to visit me tonight."

"I thought you were going to see them at the end of summer school." Ben said a little confused.

"I know, that was the plan but the more Ricky and I talked about it, the more we felt it made sense that he and John fly out here. I haven't see John for a while and I really miss him, plus Ricky and I need to figure some things out." Amy said, getting up and grabbing her things.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing, I'm sure John really misses you too. How many days are they going to be here for?" Ben said getting up.

"Two days." Amy said as they walked out of the apartment.

Ben decided to give Amy some space, for the next couple of days. He figured that he'd done enough damage over the past year and now was as good a time as any to give Ricky and Amy some space, no matter how much he hated it.

Ben barely saw or spoke to Amy over the next two days, he figured she'd be busy with Ricky and John and he didn't want to intrude, any more than he already had.

It was Sunday morning, Ben had spent the whole morning in front of the TV, watching cartoons and eating cereal. One of his favorite cartoons had just come on when he heard a knock on the door. He turned off the TV and went to answer the door.

"Hi Ben, where've you been these past couple of days?" Amy said.

"Hi Amy." Ben said moving aside to let her in. As they moved toward the couch, Ben continued ,"I just figured you and Ricky would want to spend some time with John, as a family. So how was it?"

"It was really great! I didn't know how much I missed John until I saw him. I spent every minute I could with Ricky and John, we felt like a family again." Amy said smiling.

Ben felt his heart sink. As happy as he was that Amy happy, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing her again. They'd finally gotten close again, things were starting to feel like old times. He'd been giving her the space she needed because he really wanted to give them a chance but he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Ricky and I sat down and had a conversation about how we were going to make this work and he was just so great about everything. He told me he'd do everything to help. He was just so supportive and nice. I think he just needed to process everything, I think we both did." Amy continued.

Ben tried smiling, trying to pretend it wasn't breaking his heart listening to Amy gush about how supportive Ricky was being. Ben tried snapping out of his thoughts and tried to really listen to what Amy was saying and be there for her, because that was all he could really do.

"A part of me always thought that maybe when Ricky and I saw each other again , we'd feel the spark we once felt for each other, somehow realize that we're meant to be together." Amy said looking at Ben.

"Did you?" Ben asked, his heart beating faster.

"I realized that it was over between Ricky and me." Amy said.

Ben let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding.

Amy filled Ben in on all the other details of the past two days and they spent the rest of the morning watching cartoons.

Ben smiled at the thought that maybe he hadn't lost Amy after all, maybe they could finally have a chance at the future, they always knew they'd have.


	7. Chapter 7

As Ben walked out of one of his classes, he saw Amy walking down the hall. He called after her. "Amy!" Seeing that it was Ben calling her, Amy stopped.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Ben said.

"I'm sorry, I've had classes all day, what's up?" Amy said.

"There's this party, on Friday, Like an end to summer school party. Do you want to go?" Ben asked.

"Sure, whose party is it?" Amy asked.

"Rachel, she's this girl in my class. The party's at her parents' beach house, it's on the outskirts of town." Ben said.

"Oh alright, what time do you want to go?" Amy asked.

"I'll pick you up around seven?" Ben asked, looking into Amy's eyes.

"Sounds good." Amy said as she started walking to her next class.

Ben couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. He'd been thinking about it for weeks and had now decided to finally tell Amy how he felt. He knew she knew how he felt about her, but the romantic in him wanted to tell her properly. He knew that Amy might still want space, so he thought he'd tell her depending upon how the party went.

Ben reached Amy's apartment at seven sharp. She was ready on time, for the first time. She was wearing a short black dress, with her hair down. Amy was always beautiful but tonight was different, seeing Amy made Ben's heart skip a beat.

Ben had a car waiting for them, he wanted tonight to be perfect. When they reached, They were greeted by a tall, blonde at the door, it was Rachel. Ben had met her when he came to tour the Hudson campus. Amy couldn't help feel jealous, seeing how close Ben and Rachel were.

The party seemed a lot like the after graduation party they went to at Jesse's house, two years ago. Except a lot was different, Amy and Ricky weren't together and Ben had a feeling Amy might be in love with him too.

Ben hung his and Amy's coats and got them a drink. The music was very loud and everyone was dancing. Amy and Ben didn't know a lot of people there, they'd spent most of their time here together. As Ben and Amy were talking, a slow song came on.

"So you dance?" Ben asked Amy smiling.

"Not really." Amy said smiling too, remembering the memory of their first date, their first dance.

"Neither do I. How hard could it be?" Ben said putting down their drinks down and taking Amy's hand.

Amy laughed at they walked to the dance floor.

Ben just looked at Amy for a minute or two.

"What?" Amy said laughing, a little embarrassed.

"You look beautiful." Ben said smiling.

Amy couldn't help but blush. She didn't know what to say, so she just rested her head on Ben's shoulder.

She'd spent the past three months, pushing away Ricky's question about her being in love with Ben, saying she needed to concentrate on school and herself, that she needed to be alone for once. She knew she was making excuses, so she wouldn't have to deal with the feels she knew she had for Ben, but being here, dancing with Ben ; she knew she couldn't push them away anymore. She loved Ben, she was in love with him. She always had been. She'd been too afraid to give them a chance, but now she was ready and she wanted to do it right. She just didn't know how.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy spent the whole weekend thinking about Ben. She was going back to California with him on Monday. He had cancelled his tour of Europe to go back with her, he said he missed his family but she secretly hoped, he just did it so he could be with her. Amy was finally sure about her feelings toward both Ben and Ricky. She would always love Ricky but she could never be in love with him. She had always been in love with Ben and she always would be. Realising her feelings had made Amy really happy but she couldn't help but wonder what she would do if Ben didn't feel the same way anymore. As much as she hated thinking about it, it was a possibility. She pushed all those thoughts away, she had to give her and Ben a real chance, she owed it to herself and Ben.

Amy had just finished packing and was doing a last time check of her apartment to make sure she had everything when Ben came in.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ben asked as he walked into Amy's apartment smiling.

"Just about." Amy said looking around the apartment.

"Well, I'll take your luggage get put in the car, we're getting late." Ben said.

"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute." Amy said smiling.

The next couple of hours were a blur, as Ben and Amy tried to complete all the formalities in time, they hadn't realized how late they really were. Despite all their running around, Ben and Amy spoke every free minute they got. Amy felt like Ben could always make her forget about all her problems, no matter how big they were.

Once they landed, Ben dropped Amy off at her Dad's house and Ben went home too. They'd decided to spend some time with their families. Everyone was at Amy's dad's house, Ashley, her mom and even Robbie. Her mom and dad had figured things over the summer. After a very long time, Amy had a family lunch, lunch with her new family, that included Grace, Tom and Wife number one. For once the lunch didn't end in a fight.

Ben after a huge welcome back lunch was lying on his bed, when Leo came in.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Leo asked.

"Amy." Ben said smiling.

"You're still stuck on that?" Leo asked, shaking his head.

"I really thought about what you said, these past couple of months, dad. I honestly asked myself if I was in love with Amy or just infatuated with her." Ben said looking at his father.

"And?" Leo asked.

"I'm in love with her, I always have been. This summer was the happiest summer of my life, not because I spent it sabotaging Amy and Ricky or obsessing over her but just because I got to be around her. She makes me very happy dad, she makes all my problems disappear. I know you're trying to protect me, because things with Amy have never been easy, but she's worth the trouble." Ben said smiling dreamily, as he thought of Amy.

"Well Benjamin, if you're so sure about how you feel about Amy, then I hope things work out for you two. Plus, at least with Amy, I know you wont burn down a school." Leo said smiling.

"Thanks dad." Ben said smiling,

Leo left Ben's room, smiling.

Amy had just gotten John down for a nap. Ricky had come by with John in the middle of lunch and had joined them. He and Amy had talked about her trip and how they'd plan the next couple of weeks, for a couple of hours and then Ricky had left John with Amy for some much need mother – son time. Amy didn't leave John for even a second, until it was time for his nap. She just sat on the couch, in her father's house, when her Mom came in.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Anne asked, taking a seat next to Amy.

"Nothing, just thinking." Amy said looking at Anne.

"About what?" Anne asked.

"Ben." Amy said.

"Ben?" Anne asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I realized that I still love him but I don't know if its too soon, mom." Amy said.

"Are you sure that you love him, Amy?" Anne asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything before." Amy said.

"Do you feel like you're ready for a relationship?" Anne asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Then its not too soon. As long as you know you love Ben and you're ready to be with him, nothing else matters." Anne said smiling.

"Thanks mom." Amy said as she hugged her mother.

Anne and Amy spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on each other's summers.

It had been a couple of days since Amy and Ben had seen each other and Amy couldn't stop thinking about him. She didn't want to disturb him, thinking he'd want to spend time with his family. So, Amy decided to take a little drive to clear her head.

Before she knew it, she had reached the park and was walking to the fountain, Her and Ben's place. As she walked toward their bench by the fountain, she could see someone sitting there. As she walked closer, she saw that it was Ben.

"Hi" Amy said smiling at Ben.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I just wanted to clear my head, what about you?" Amy said as she took a seat next to Ben on the bench.

"Same." Ben took a deep breath, he figured this was as good a time as any to tell Amy how he felt. "Amy, I need to tell you something."

"Sure Ben, you can tell me anything." Amy said looking into Ben's eyes.

"I love you Amy, I've always loved you. And I know that I've made a lot of mistakes but that's only because of how lost I am without you. I've tried to move on and let go and just be friends but I can't. I just can't.." Amy kissed Ben before he could he say anything else.

"I know that things were never easy for us but I want us to have a real chance. I love you too Ben, I never stopped loving you, I was just too blind to see it." Amy said smiling shyly.

Ben kissed Amy passionately and nothing had ever felt so right.

"I love you, Amy Juergens." Ben said smiling.

"I love you too, Ben Boykewitch." Amy said smiling, biting her lip.

"So,Do you want to get some hot wings, I know this great place around the corner." Ben said.

"I thought you'd never ask." Amy said smiling.


End file.
